


An Ethical Dilemma

by Akabit



Series: An Ethical Dilemma [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Character, F/M, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, This fic is really hard to tag accuratly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabit/pseuds/Akabit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Darcy accidentally hears Steve and Bucky talking about the soulmate words on Bucky's wrist, she realizes they are a match.  The still recovering soldier isn't ready for a new soulmate so Darcy decides to silently support him until they are ready to bond.  The universe does not agree with this entirely reasonable plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eavesdroppers never hear anything good

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [write love on my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835587) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



> Hi All,
> 
> Here is my addition to the trope of soulmate identifying marks. I am having fun playing in this universe. 
> 
> For those waiting on the last chapter of Inch by Inch, it is in progress. The last couple months have been crazy with sick kids, a surprise move, and job issues for my husband. Fortunately, things seem to be settling down and I am looking forward to having more time and energy for writing. This story is WIP, but I am currently writing three chapters ahead so I hope to post regularly.
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> Anika

Darcy honestly hadn’t meant to eavesdrop.  She was in the Avengers communal kitchen reheating some leftover pad thai for Jane’s lunch and rocking out to her iPod.  As the playlist ended, she realized she wasn’t alone.  The resident geriatric supersoldier contingent was sitting on a large couch less than ten feet from her.  So much for Maria Hill’s situational awareness training.  Darcy was supposed to notice things like Captain America and Bucky Barnes having a hushed conversation practically under her nose.  She planned to correct the mistake by pretending she couldn’t hear them and vacating the common area as soon as the microwave beeped.

“It's never going to happen Steve,” Bucky was saying.  “Hydra introduced half a dozen women to me by saying 'I promise I am no minion of evil and we can share your man'. Sometimes I was instructed ahead of time with what to say back.”

“That doesn’t make them your soulmates,” Steve replied with quiet conviction. “Hydra was profaning something sacred to control you.”

“Don’t care what it says on my arm,” Bucky insisted.  “You are the only soulmate I need.”

As the microwave finished, Darcy fled.  The soulmate greetings were traditionally secret.  Mostly to preserve the wonder of the first words you would say to your other half, but also to prevent fraud.   Some people were lucky enough to have distinctive sentences, but ‘Good morning’ or ‘One drip coffee and a danish’ were far more common.  Darcy’s first roommate in college had the words ‘Is this seat taken?’ on her arm.  The poor girl had word matched three boys and four girls by the time she graduated.  However, she had fallen madly in love with the second match so Darcy supposed it had worked out.  Her roommate claimed she knew instantly that he was the right one.

Darcy touched her words through the masking sleeve that she had worn since just before her twelfth birthday.  When the old fashioned script had appeared on her forearm, she had been equal parts grateful and puzzled. 'I expected Hydra to be the one to try to steal my man' was unlikely to lead to false matches, but it hadn’t made a lot of sense. Darcy was certain she now had an answer to the mystery.  She was the soulmate of Bucky Barnes, traumatized ex-assassin, who was just starting to respond to therapy.

This was an unexpected complication to Darcy’s basic life plan.  She had followed Jane to New York to rule the overqualified science grunts that Tony Stark had promised the absentminded scientist and finally draw a paycheck.  Finishing her degree could wait until Jane was settled and Darcy’s bank account contained more than $12.67.  No one had questioned her right to move herself into one of the spare bedrooms on the Avengers floor.  Well Tony Stark tried once, but he quickly decided that anyone who made good coffee and had tazzed Thor could stay. She had not anticipate a super ethical dilemma.

Captain America and the Black Widow had captured the Winter Soldier about a month before Darcy and Jane moved in, but he had been confined to a reinforced floor of the tower until a couple days ago.  Darcy had seen Steve and Bucky around the Avengers floor once or twice, but it was the first time she had ever heard either of them speak.  It seemed unlikely they even knew who she was.

Part of her wanted to march back into the room, say the words and claim her soulmate.  Bucky deserved to have both his life partners helping him through his recovery. But Darcy doubted the soldiers were oblivious to her having been in the room.  She could easily do more harm than good if Bucky suspected she had overheard. The last thing he needed was a stranger barging in to claim a part of the life he was still putting back together.  

Darcy decided the best course was to be patient. It wasn’t saying the words that bonded two souls.  They just allowed people to recognise the connection.  Darcy didn’t need mutual acknowledgement to know the right thing to do.  Her help and support were not contingent on anything.  The words would come when they were meant to.

Darcy delivered Jane’s lunch and stopped by Dr. Banner’s lab.

“Hey big guy, have you eaten yet?” Darcy asked cheerfully.  Bruce looked up from the microscope he had been painstakingly focusing.

“Yes,” he answered kindly.  Bruce was far more careful with his blood sugar than most of the other scientists.

“Anything I should add to the grocery order this week?” Darcy took pride in making sure that all the people under her care had a constant supply of their favorite foods.

“Some more of the ginger green tea,” Bruce suggested hesitantly.  

“Absolutely,” agreed Darcy with a warm smile. “And what do I need to add for Bucky.”  Darcy always figured it was easier to ask forgiveness than permission.  If she just took over stocking stuff for Bucky, it was unlikely anyone would question her.

Bruce looked pensive. “Hydra did a number of his digestive system.  We are easing him into eating solid foods.  Right now, it is a lot of smoothies and soup.”

“Cool, anything I should avoid?”

“Hydra gave him nutrients intravenously so he has no major deficiencies.  We are focusing on caloric density and digestibility while gradually increasing portions.”  As usual, Darcy had to translate scientist into English, but she had the internet and basic cooking skills.

“Great, thanks,” Darcy breezed out of the room glad to have gotten the information she needed without raising suspicion.  She spent the rest of the day researching recipes at her computer and placing orders.  Thank Thor for her Stark Industries expense account.  Jarvis monitored all her purchases, but he appeared to have no issue with anything she added to her cart.

The next morning Darcy woke up early to make a giant vat of old fashioned oatmeal and berry sauce.  She set out toppings in attractive bowls and told Jarvis to inform people that there was breakfast available in the communal kitchen.  Then she fixed her own bowl and vacated the premises.  Mid morning, Darcy returned to find the food decimated, but the kitchen was mostly clean.  She made customized smoothies and sandwiches for her charges lunches, but handed them off to her intern to deliver.  She still couldn’t believe that when she had hired an intern Jarvis had arranged college credit and added her to payroll without a murmur.  There were benefits to working at a place with nearly unlimited funding.

Jarvis confirmed that Bucky had eaten both meals she had provided.  His portion sizes were smaller than a man with his caloric needs should be eating, but Darcy planned to gradually increase them. Copy editing two of Jane’s papers drafts kept her busy until it was time to start making her Grandmother’s chicken soup with matzoh balls.  The recipe was time consuming, but not hard.  Hopefully her fuzzy memories of helping in the kitchen would be enough to prevent disaster.

Two hours later, Darcy stared at a pot of dissolved matzo ball paste in lumpy soup and wondered how it all gone wrong.  She disconsolately stared at the mixture trying to figure out her mistake.

“Pepper says no science in the kitchen,” announced Tony who had come in seeking coffee.

“I was trying to make chicken soup,” Darcy confessed giving the mixture another stir.  A bubble rose to the top of the pot and broke with a glup.

“Oh, I like chicken soup,” announced Tony.  “But that looks terrible. JARVIS, order soup and bread from Gideon's deli.”

“Enough for everyone,” Darcy added.  Tony looked at her quizzically but confirmed the order.  

Darcy put in her earbuds to avoid further conversation and started setting out plates, bowls, and spoons.  When the food arrived she hovered in the background with her earbuds in and phone out.  Without any music playing, she could easily listen in to the various conversations.  Steve and Natasha were worried that some unusual data out of Poland might indicate an intact Hydra cell.  Bruce and Tony were discussing a project to make low cost, but highly dexterous replacement limbs for amputees.  Bucky sat quietly next to Steve and said nothing.

Over the next couple weeks it became second nature to Darcy to keep an eye on her soulmate.  She made sure he got three good meals a day and when she noticed he always seemed to wear the same slightly oversized black shirt she had JARVIS order him new clothes.  In her downtime, she read books on trauma and abuse recovery.

It occurred to her that from an outside perspective her actions were slightly creepy.  Even though they had never spoken, she knew every detail of Bucky’s daily schedule and an increasing number of his favorite foods.  Darcy rationalized her actions by telling herself that she really didn’t expect anything in return.  While Bucky was certainly attractive, she hadn’t developed any romantic feeling for him. So they must be platonic soulmates.  It was kind of rare for a person to have two platonics, but it anyone could defy the odds it would be the amnesiac super soldier.

Or perhaps his bond to Steve wasn’t platonic.  The history books had them down as the archetype of platonic soulmates.  Friends from childhood and closer than brothers.  The perfect Captain and Sergeant pair to lead the Howling Commandos.  But in the 40’s, all same gender pairs were assumed to be platonic.  That didn’t mean they were. It would have been trivially easy for them to hide a romance for the ages because no one would have looked for it.  They were expected to live together until they both met their female romantic partners.  Even now, when same sex romantic bonds were generally accepted, if was difficult to separate the types of bonds.  

“How do you know if a soulmate bond is romantic or platonic?” Darcy asked her mother during their weekly phone call.  Her mother had the unique experience of having three soulmates in her lifetime.  Most people only had one or two.

“You word matched,”  her Mom answered excitedly.  “Thats wonderful! Tell me all about him...or her.”

“Not exactly,” Darcy was reluctant to explain the unusual circumstances. “I don’t know if we’re a match yet.  He is an amazing person who had been through some hard times.”

“That can be difficult.  I know your stepfather and I had some trouble figuring out how we fit together at first.”  Darcy’s father had been killed by a drunk driver when Darcy was a toddler.  The divorced father of a boy at Darcy’s kindergarten class had word matched with her mother when they were both chaperones on the class trip to the zoo.

“We felt a connection immediately,” Darcy’s mom continued. “But John was still getting over his ex deciding they were platonic and leaving the marriage for her new romantic soulmate.” Divorce between soulmates was rare and considered shameful.  Religious conservatives ranted about how sinful it was to leave the one God designed for you and conveniently ignored that many people had multiple soulmates.

“But how were you sure your connection to Aunt Jen was platonic and your connection to John was romantic?” Darcy’s mom’s other living soulmate was a woman she had met the first day of highschool.  They had been inseparable even since.  Attending college together and raising their kids in the same neighborhood.

“Jen and I never worried about it,” her mom answered.  “We had some fun experimenting with each other in college.  There was no reason not to, but we both found other romantic partners that were a better fit.”  Darcy was surprised to hear that.  People always talked about platonic bonds as if they were a completely separate thing from romantic bonds.

“And what about John?”

“We weren’t sure at first,” her mother continued. “We were both so busy working full time and being single parents that neither of us had the energy for romance.  He matched the same words as your father so it was hard for me to trust that we were really soulmates.”  Darcy remembered the early years as John and his son gradually spent more time with her family. They hadn’t married until Darcy was in third grade.  

“What made you believe?”

“Nothing special,” her mother answered.  “One day John and I just realized that we were both ready to acknowledge our bond.”

“That so isn’t helpful,” Darcy accused.

“Sorry honey, I don’t really have much advice.  Be honest.  Trust that in time it will work itself out” That wasn’t actionable, but Darcy supposed it was as good as good as she was going to get.  It fit her parent’s experience.  These days, her mother, stepfather, and both their soulmates got along and were happy.  

Darcy had always wondered if her father had actually been her mother’s soulmate or if the earlier word match was a mistake.  Everyone always said you only got one soulmate per set of words, but Darcy had heard a couple anecdotes that suggested otherwise.  It gave her hope because she only had one set of words.

“Thanks Mom.

“Let me know when you are ready to share,” her mom concluded. “I want to hear all about your mystery man.”

“I’ll tell you everything as soon as it is a bit more settled,” Darcy promised and wrapped up the call.

A couple days later Darcy heard that Steve and Natasha were leaving on a mission for a couple weeks.  Steve was visibly upset to be abandoning his partner.

“I’ll be fine pal,” Bucky promsided Steve.  “I’ll talk to Dr. Danson everyday, use the gym, and embarrass Clint in the shooting range.  When you come back, you will be behind on our movie list.”

“Are you sure?” Steve asked.  “ I could ask Sam to come stay with you.”

“I don’t need a sitter Steve.” Bucky was starting to sound irritated.  “Knowing there is one less Hydra facility in the world will do more for me than seeing your ugly face every day.”

Steve still looked hesitant, but gathered up his gear and reluctantly followed Natasha to the elevator.  Bucky heaved a sigh as the elevator door closed and wandered into the kitchen.  Darcy wordlessly handed him a glass fruit and vegetable juice that had been freshly squeezed by Tony’s overcomplicated juicer.  It was the first time she had ever directly given him anything.  Their eyes met and nothing happened.  Darcy did not feel an instant connection or sense of rightness. Bucky nodded thanks and left for his and Steve's private quarters.  

Darcy felt the beginnings of doubt.  Perhaps she was being conceited.  There was no guarantee that Bucky’s first words to her would be the ones on her arm.  Regardless of the fact the phrases made sense together and she couldn’t figure out who else would worry about her being Hydra.  It could all be a mistake.  

Darcy recognized some of her doubt as wishful thinking. She should be grateful that she might be the soulmate of a legendary hero, but some nights, when she had trouble sleeping, she was disappointed that she would never get a romantic bond.  Darcy had always dreamed of finding her perfect match who loved her for exactly who she was. Maybe Bucky would eventually recover enough to be that man.  For now, she had to be patient and support him while his other partner was away.  

Some days she wanted to walk up to Bucky and say something random.  Would that mean she missed her chance or would it mean they were never soulmates in the first place? 


	2. Dishes and Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Steve leaves on a mission, Darcy helps Bucky the best way she can. It mostly works until Steve gets back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys. Thank you so much for the comments and kudos. I have been totally inspired to write. I said in the comments that I would post this Monday, but I hope you can forgive me for posting a day early :).

It surprised Darcy to find that she missed Steve immediately.  Both because he made her soulmate happy and because he had apparently been cleaning the communal kitchen.  Darcy surveyed the disaster of dirty dishes stacked by the sink after the first breakfast without Rogers and almost wept.  Cooking was fun.  Dish duty was something she avoided as much as possible.

“Jarvis, I’m hiring a dishwasher,” she announced at the ceiling.

“Mr. Stark retains a cleaning service that had been cleared to work on the Avengers floor,” Jarvis replied calmly.  “I can schedule a technician to begin in approximately an hour.”  The offer was tempting, but she was already running short on time to prepare lunch.

“No need,” Darcy said as she popped in her earbuds and starting loading the dishwasher.  Tunes always made for shorter work. In fifteen minutes, she had the kitchen under control enough to start making salads.  Darcy had noticed that Bucky took two servings of the spinach salad she made with dinner a couple nights ago and she was eager to refine the recipe.  Although the soldier ate everything that was put in front of him, it was rare for him to take seconds.  Spinach salad was able to become a tower staple.

After the chicken breasts were cooked and avocados sliced, Darcy turned back toward the sink to rinse the spinach.  She startled when she realized she had acquired a metal armed kitchen helper.  Bucky Barnes stood at the sink hand washing the remainder of the breakfast dishes.  As if he could sense her watching him, Bucky turned and met her eyes with a blank expression.  Darcy smiled back warmly.  

The worked together silently.  While Darcy cooked, Bucky cleaned.  When they finished their respective tasks, Darcy handed Bucky his lunch bowl with a flourish. He nodded his thanks with a surprisingly boyish grin.  

When Bucky appeared again the next day, Darcy asked JARVIS to pipe her favorite cooking mix over the ceiling speakers.  Since everyone could now hear the music, she had no shame bopping her way through lunch prep.  Bucky gave no direct response to her antics, but by the fourth day of helping, Darcy could see him bouncing slightly in time to the beat.  Darcy was reminded that history remembered Bucky as a charismatic young man who had loved to dance.  It was encouraging to see an aspect of his pre-fall self re-emerge. Without Steve, Bucky haunted to public areas of the tower and didn't speak to anyone. But Darcy swore that, in time, she would have him grooving to her tunes.

They worked together surprisingly well, easily moving to accommodate the other’s tasks. Darcy wasn’t sure why Bucky had decided to help, but she was grateful for his assistance. Most of Darcy’s activities were solitary.  It was nice to work with a partner.  Darcy wondered if he felt a connection that she still couldn’t sense.  Several times he handed her the utensil she was just about to reach for.  Was there any other explanation?  They still hadn’t spoken a single word to each other.

On the eighth day of Steve’s absence, Sam stopped by the tower for a visit.  Officially, he was there to speak with Tony about a tweak to his wings. However, the only person who didn’t suspect that Steve had asked him to check in on his soulmate was Stark.  

Sam dragged a enthusiastically techno-babbling Tony up to the communal kitchen at lunch time. He paused at the entry to take in the sight of Darcy plating pasta while Bucky washed a colander.  Ska music played loudly from the speakers and Bucky couldn’t keep his feet still.  

“Oh, no, I leave the tower and the musical selections go sadly awry,” the Falcon stated in mock sadness.  Bucky went immediately still and Darcy turned to glare at the newcomers.

“Insulting the cook may be hazardous to your health,” Darcy said only half joking.  How dare Sam make Bucky feel he was doing something wrong.  Wasn’t he supposed to be a therapist?

“I like the music,” Barnes told Sam bluntly and then continued his task. But now his movements were precise and off rhythm from the beat.

“Sorry, James,” Sam said apologetically.  “I’m glad you have found something you enjoy.”  Bucky didn’t answer.  He dried the colander, took a bowl of food, and left the kitchen.  

“Good to know I’m not the only one in the tower with specific musical taste,” Tony said in an attempt to lighten the mood.  Darcy scowled at the men as she served them bowls of pasta.

“I have been working on getting him relaxed for a week,” Darcy began.  “If you have set him back I am putting salt in your coffee.”  Tony look offended at this grave threat, but Sam smiled slightly.

“I would deserve it,” apologized Sam.  “I was surprised to see him here.”

“I think Steve was doing the dishes,” Darcy confided.  “Until he left, I thought my charges were adult enough to load the dishwasher themselves.  I almost cried and ordered takeout the first time I saw the kitchen without his intervention.”

Sam chuckled warmly. “Steve told me he really appreciates that you take the time to prepare meals for Bucky.”

“It's no trouble,” Darcy said dismissively. “I’m already cooking for all the scientists.  Bruce helped me design a meal plan to help his recovery.”  This was not precisely true.  She had been making sure the scientistic always had food, but home cooked meals used to be a rarity.  While Sam may not know this, Tony certainly did and he raised an eyebrow at her over Sam’s shoulder.  Tony focusing his attention of the situation was the last thing Darcy wanted.

“I understand you are feeding Steve as well.  He speaks very highly of your cooking.”  There was an undercurrent to Sam’s words.  Did he suspect Darcy of ulterior motives? Tony began to smirk.

“Steve and Bucky kind of come as a pair.  I can’t cook for only one of them.”  Sam nodded as if Darcy had said something profound instead of trying to move on from an awkward topic.

“The way to men’s hearts is through their stomachs,” Tony said lightly and took an enthusiastic bite of pasta.  “Well, not mine, the way to my heart if thought science... which I should return to.”  Tony wandered off leaving Sam and Darcy alone in the kitchen.  Darcy wished she could shape all the thoughts in her head into a coherent order.  Sam probably knew answers to most of the questions she had about Bucky’s status, but he had no reason to share the information.  Actually, sharing would probably be breaking some type of confidentiality. She couldn’t stop herself from trying.

“Bucky seems to be doing well with Steve’s absence,” she began attempting nonchalance.

"His therapist is pleased with his progress,” Sam agreed.  “He hasn’t had a significant setback in several weeks despite weaning down on some of his medication.”

“Thank you,” Darcy said sincerely. “I’m glad to hear it...I was worried for both of them.”  A certain degree of co-dependence could be excused by their history.  Still, she had never seen either Bucky or Steve alone before the Captain left for the mission.  

Until this week, she hadn’t been able to imagine how she would fit into their lives. Darcy didn’t worry about coming between them because that was obviously impossible. Darcy worried that she and Bucky would have a secondary bond to Steve and Bucky’s stronger one.  However, she was beginning to see how she could give Bucky different things than his first soulmate. Darcy hoped she could become friends with Steve. It might be strange at first, but surely they could find common ground in good food and Bucky.

The next day, a brassy big band song was already playing over the speakers when Darcy arrived to start lunch. She grinned and started cooking in good spirits. Bucky made only necessary movements as he worked so Darcy hammed it up.  She probably looked ridiculous lip syncing to the male vocals into a wooden spoon, but she didn’t care.  By the time lunch was ready, Bucky was smiling.   By unspoken agreement, they alternated days of picking music.  Darcy tried to introduce Bucky to modern styles he might enjoy and Bucky stuck with the classics from the 20s, 30s and 40s.

Bucky’s moods varied, but on the fifth day he was all smiles because Steve was due home later that afternoon.  The Andrew Sisters sang tight harmonies overs the speakers and Bucky danced.  He looked more carefree than Darcy had ever seen him.  As he finished drying the last dish, he held out his hand with a flourish and pulled her in to join him.  Darcy had attended just two sessions of a swing dance club in college before deciding it was not the hobby for her.  Now she realized she simply hadn’t had the right partner.

Bucky lead her through the basic steps with only a couple of falters.  During the second song he started introducing a couple of basic spins.  Darcy stumbled and occasionally got off rhythm, but Bucky led her back with gentle confidence.  With a bit of practice she could learn to be not terrible at this.  Applause startled her as the third song ended and Bucky dipped her into a deep bend.  Darcy lost her balance and only avoid a trip to the floor by relying on Bucky’s considerable strength.  

Darcy straightened to find a dirty and tired looking Captain America leaning against the wall by the elevator.

“I expected Hydra to be the one to try to steal my man” Steve began with a smile. Darcy froze and starred.  This was wrong.  Buck was supposed to say those words and Steve looked so happy.

“I promise I am no minion of evil and we can share your man,” Darcy replied in a daze addressing both men. She hadn’t planned to say the words, but she had thought them so many times that they just came out.  Steve’s smile got even wider and he walked over to put an arm around both of them.  Steve looked expectantly at Bucky.

“She’s perfect for us Stevie,” Bucky said happily.  “A fierce, kind woman who can dance.” Steve drew them both closer obviously considering the matter settled.

Darcy couldn’t think.  Steve's arm around her shoulder felt right and his words echoed in her mind.  She was Steve's soulmate and she wasn't Bucky's.  Even without the words she could feel in her heart that it was true. It was everything she had hoped to achieve with Bucky snapping into place with the wrong person.  And Bucky had bonded before.  How could he mistake this feeling?

“I’m your soulmate,” she told Steve unable to meet Bucky’s eyes.

“I know doll,” Steve replied, missing her meaning. “I suspected before I left and I knew for certain when Sam told me how you were helping Bucky while I was away. It was wonderful to come home to my mates dancing.” Steve smiled with his whole face looking carefree and unbelievably handsome.  

“Our arms match so we always figured we would share our girl," Bucky explained rolling up the sleeve on his flesh arm to reveal the phrase that had caused her so much worry.  

"I thought Bucky would have the romantic bond so the children would be healthy," Steve added.

"No, I could never love any woman who didn't appreciate you, jerk." It had the cadence of an often repeated argument. "I used to dream of passing the kids playing outside as I walked home from work and then entering the kitchen to find Steve working on his drawing as our darling cooked supper."

Although it required some updating for the twenty first century, the picture was undeniably charming. Darcy wanted to be the woman they had waited for, the woman they deserved. She had spent weeks caring for Bucky and getting used to the idea that they would be bound together for life.  Darcy had cultivated every tender feeling and looked for every way they would fit together.  None of that had changed when her bond to Steve snapped into place.  She ached that she would have to disappoint them, but it would be worse if she waited.

Reluctantly, Darcy rolled up her left sleeve to reveal Steve’s first words to her.  He touched them reverently with two fingers sending a shiver up her arm.  Definitely not a platonic bond then Darcy thought as she rolled up her other sleeve.  Both Steve and Bucky looked momentarily confused at her blank arm.  Then Bucky’s face went completely blank and Steve took an involuntary step backwards.

“I thought Bucky was my soulmate,” Darcy confessed. Steve frowned in confusion. “I heard Bucky talking about Hydra using his words and realized they made sense with what was on my arm.”  Darcy looked up at Bucky’s impassive face.  

“I didn’t want to impose so I decided to start taking care of you as if you were my soulmate.  Looking back that actually sounds kind of weird, but I promise it was well intentioned.”  Darcy started to babble from nerves.

“We noticed,” Bucky said in a very even voice.  It sounded so different from his excited words earlier. “Steve thought you were swell and then he got hopeful when we realized none of us had spoken to each other.”  

“Did you think we were soulmates too?” Darcy asked Bucky.  She wasn’t sure what she wanted to anwser to be, but she had to know.  

“Maybe.  I  was less optimistic than Steve.” Bucky started to draw away from Darcy.  “I never considered that you would bond to only one of us.”  Bucky took a step backward and faced his partner.  “I’m glad you got your girl Stevie.”

Steve looked heartbroken as Bucky turned and walked away.

“You should go after him,” Darcy suggested calmly.

“But…” Steve took a step to follow Bucky but hesitated.  Darcy could see his struggle to figure out the right thing to do.

“I am a healthy adult woman who could use some time to think after a major change in my life,” Darcy reassured him.  “I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

“Thank you,” Steve said gratefully and hurried to find his soulmate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Okay not sorry, but I promise this is necessary for the plot. I won't leave you hanging for long. I am writing three chapters ahead so that I can edit and fix continuity problems. The next chapter should post Tuesday, but I reserve the right to post early :)


	3. By Will Or Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy people give terrible relationship advice and Darcy comes up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos. I love reading your theories in the comments. Hopefully this chapter provides some answers.
> 
> Trigger warning on this chapter for a one sentence non-explicit reference to potential sexual abuse of Bucky by Hydra.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it,  
> Anika

Three hours later, Darcy realized that Jane was possibly the worst person she could have asked to her soulmate confusion pity party.  Jane may understand that the girl code required her to drop everything and bring ice cream, but she was ill equipped to sympathize with Darcy’s angst.  Thor and Jane had a fairytale mating.  They had realized immediately that they were a match and fallen easily into a happy union.  Neither horrible monsters nor lengthy separations had done anything to dim their bond.

“I’m sure it will all work out,” Jane assured her. “You are bonded to Captain America.  He is famous for being good and trustworthy.”  While this advice certainly fit Jane’s experiences, it did little to solve Darcy’s problems.

“Disgustingly happy people give terrible relationship advice,” Darcy grumbled.  “How did I end up in this insane situation in the first place?”

“By doing the best you could with the information available to you,”  Jane answered practically.  “It is easy to make suboptimal choices with incomplete data.”

“I’m not even sure I made bad choices. Like, if I hadn’t thought Bucky was my soulmate would I ever have word matched with Steve?” Darcy mused. “In different circumstances, could I have matched to Bucky instead or even both?”  

Jane shrugged.  “Impossible to know.  Some very interesting papers have come out in the last couple year trying to explain the neural and biochemical underpinnings of soulmate bondings, but the work is mostly theoretical.  The unpredictable and spontaneous nature of word matching makes it difficult to gather data.”  

Darcy laughed.  It was comforting to know that the best of brightest scientific minds had no more clues than she did.

“I just want all three of us to be happy.” Darcy realized she was not concerned about her and Steve learning to live together.  They had millennia of evolution and culture to help them find a balance with each other.  She was concerned about Bucky. In the last couple months, he had become very important to her.  Darcy genuinely wanted the best for her soulmate’s other soulmate.  Neither Darcy nor Steve would ever be happy if they were making Bucky miserable.  

“Seems reasonable,” Jane agreed.

"But how do I make that happen.  I'm ruining their decades long dream of sharing their second soulmate." Soulmate trios were extremely rare, but enough documented cases existed for people to be aware of the phenomena. Darcy had always been attracted to the idea because it seemed so stable, but had known early that her single set of words made it impossible.

“We aren’t going to be able to figure this out between ourselves,” Jane pointed out. "You need Bucky and Steve's input.

“I know," Darcy admitted. "I don't suppose Thor has a magical stick of soulmating."

"Nope, but be does have the entirety of Buffy on DVD.”  Darcy and Jane tabled serious discussions for the rest of the evening.

By the time she went to bed, Darcy had no brilliant ideas of how to solve her problems, but she was feeling optimistic that it was possible.  Most people had to figure out their bonds with complete strangers.  Darcy, Steve, and Bucky had an advantage because they knew each other. Surely, they could use the tentative friendships they had already built as a foundation for something stronger.

The next day, when Darcy went up to the communal floor to start breakfast she found Bucky sitting on the counter in the spotless kitchen wearing full tactical gear. She was relieved to see he was holding papers not weapons.  “Hi Bucky,” she greeted tentatively.

Bucky jumped off the table and stalked towards her holding out one set of stapled pages while retaining a second for himself. “My therapist said I should decide what I want and work towards it.”

“That is good advice,” agreed Darcy cautiously and took the document from Bucky’s metal hand. He didn’t seem like he was about to murder her painfully, but, for the first time, Darcy was very aware that this man was capable of it.  Even before he became the Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes was willing to kill for Steve Rogers.  Darcy was more wary than frightened, but she wished she had her tazer.

Looking down, Darcy saw that the papers Bucky had given her were a perfectly formated mission specification on Stark Industries letterhead.  The objectives section contained a list with three items:

  1. Optimize happiness for all parties

  2. Achieve long term stability of soulbond relationships

  3. Allow all personnel to fulfill their functions with efficiency and without conflict




Darcy was slightly weirded out by the formality, but if it made Bucky more comfortable she could work with it. “I would like a chance to review the report.  Can we meet to discuss the mission at one in the afternoon?”

“Acceptable,” Bucky said tersely.

“Will Steve be joining us for negotiations?” Darcy inquired.  He would obviously need to be included when major decisions were made, but it might be helpful for her and Bucky to clear the air without him present.

“Steve and Natasha will be debriefing from the Poland mission until three.”  Darcy wondered how much Steve knew of Bucky’s plans for the day.  In his Winter Soldier gear, Bucky was incredibly intimidating, but Darcy doubted that was why he was wearing it.  Perhaps it was intended to convey how seriously he took the situation or maybe it make him feel safer.  

When Bucky declined Darcy’s offer of breakfast, she decided to order all the scientists Starbucks so she could start reading Bucky’s papers immediately.  She went through the document carefully, highlighting important sections, and writing occasional notes to herself.  Bucky’s plan was mostly sound.  It gave well thought out options to fairly divide Steve’s time and ensure Darcy’s safety as the soulmate of Captain America.  

The mission specification also provided detail about how Steve supported Bucky’s therapy goals.  All the information Darcy had desperately wanted last week was now being given to her freely in an completely unexpected context.  She couldn’t stop herself for making notes about how she could fit herself in to help both of them.  Darcy’s only major objection was that parts of the plan seemed designed allow her and Bucky avoid each other as much as possible.  Deciding to follow Bucky’s lead, Darcy typed out a list of questions.  

She brought three printed copies of her list to the kitchen when she started lunch prep. Bucky showed up at precisely one o'clock.  Darcy thought the fact that he had removed his mask and goggles was probably a good sign.

“Have you eaten anything today?” Darcy asked holding out a bowl.

“I had some fruit and a salad,” Bucky answered.

“That isn’t enough calories for you,” Darcy replied placing the bowl in his hands. “I made you lunch.”

“Why?” Bucky asked.  “You were making food for your soulmate and I’m not him.”

“I made food for Jane, Tony, Bruce, and half a dozen science minions as well,” Darcy pointed out.  “None of them are my soulmate either.”

“That's your job,” Bucky argued.

“True, but I cooked for Steve before I knew he was my soulmate.”  Bucky didn’t respond but he accepted the proffered food and began eating. Darcy led him to the dining room table.  “I like cooking for my friends.  When I thought you were my soulmate, I hoped to become close friends with Steve.  Now, I am glad that the last couple weeks have given me a head start making friends with you.”

Bucky ate silently for a couple minutes. “We can be friends.”

“I’m glad.  Your mission plan had me worried that you wanted to minimize contact with me.”  

Bucky frowned thoughtfully.  “That wasn't my intention. You spent a lot of time on me that was intended for your soulmate. I took advantage of you because I wanted you and Steve to be right.”

“You did nothing of the sort. I don’t regret a single thing I did unless it made you uncomfortable,” Darcy insisted. This angle of thought had never occurred to her. “I wanted to be your soulmate too.”

Bucky nodded sadly.  “I think I knew you weren’t, but I didn’t want to disappoint Steve by admitting it.  I’m not who I’m supposed to be and I don’t remember everything I should.  Now I couldn’t even bond to our girl.”

Darcy’s heart broke for Bucky and a determination began to grow. This was silly.  She wasn't Jane’s soulmate and she had followed her halfway around the world... twice.  A soulmate was a potential and a promise, but it wasn't the only way for a lifelong connection.  

"I choose you," Darcy announced.  Bucky looked at her in confusion so she elaborated.  "The words on my arm gave me one soulmate and I choose to make you my second."  

“Doesn’t work that way doll,” Bucky said sadly.

“Why not? I always wanted two soul mates and I want them to be you and Steve.”  Bucky still looked unconvinced.  Darcy realized that what she was saying sounded crazy.  She hadn’t had enough time to think it through, but most of her best decisions in life had been made spontaneously.

“I don’t want to have sex with you,” Bucky told Darcy bluntly.  She wondered what experiences he had survived to make that his first objection.  

“No problem, I guess we are voluntary platonic soulmates.  Any other conditions?”

Barnes blinked several times but didn’t answer.

“You will probably think of things as we revise our mission parameters,” Darcy continued. Darcy looked straight at Bucky challenging him to accept her proposal.  It was unconventional, but she honestly believed it could work.  What was the difference between platonic soulmates and best friends anyway? When Bucky pulled his copy of the list of questions towards himself and produced a pen from his utility belt Darcy knew she had won.  

“Do we want children?” Bucky read aloud. He looked disconcertingly at Darcy’s nose as he organized his thoughts.

“I wanted a family,” he began slowly obviously struggling to remember. “Not a large one, just three or four kids to keep the house lively.”  Four kids might not sound like a lot to a Catholic man from the early 19th century, but it was more than Darcy was willing to consider.

“I’m uncertain about now though.  Hydra sterilized me,” Bucky continued with more confidence. “We don’t know if Steve would father serum enhanced children or tiny asthmatics with bad eyesight and a heart murmur. There is unknown risk either way. It will be a long time before I am healthy enough help raise children.”

“That makes sense,” agreed Darcy.  “Before the whole soulmate thing, I wasn’t planning on even thinking about having children for at least five years.  There are lots of thing I want to do first like figure out being an adult, finish my degree, and go longer than six months without my life changing dramatically.”

Bucky nodded solemnly and wrote ‘Tentatively no, but revisit discussion in five years’ under the first question on his copy of Darcy’s list.

“Are Steve and Bucky platonic or romantic soulmates?” Bucky read the next question.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want?” Darcy offered after a long pause.

“I don’t know what to say.” Bucky admitted.  “When I was the Winter Soldier I always knew I was missing something vitally important. Now that I have him back, I can barely sleep unless Steve is beside me.  I love Stevie.  Never would have found myself again without him.”

“Thats beautiful,” Darcy said with feeling.  It was a miracle they had both survived. “I’m so glad you are together again.”

“Me too,” Bucky smiled sadly to himself. “Before the war, I would get friends to set us up on blind dates.  We would know after the first couple words that neither of the women were our girl. Steve would usually find an excuse to leave but I liked taking a girl out. Afterwards I would come home, cuddle up to Steve, and tell him everything.  He would call me a jerk for leading a lady on.”  He spoke slowly as if he was examining each memory as it returned to him.  

Darcy was realizing the question was useless.  The relationships between her, Steve, and Bucky were uniquire. Trying to sort them into predefined categories wouldn’t help clarify anything. Especially considering that Bucky’s needs and desires could change as his recovery progressed. Besides, the idea of the boys snuggled up together talking gave her the warm fuzzies.  Darcy pulled Bucky’s copy of her questions towards herself and wrote ‘Bucky and Steve are Bucky and Steve’.  Bucky read her note looking relieved.  

By the time Steve came back from his debriefing, they had covered Darcy’s entire list and made good progress on revising Bucky’s document to include the new information. They had agreed on most topics, but often arrived at their decisions for completely different reasons.  Darcy didn’t know if that was concerning or expected when two people with such different backgrounds discussed life’s major choices.  As the afternoon progressed Bucky relaxed, but he still struggled to articulating his opinions.  

Steve took in Bucky's atire with a look of concern as he entered the room. However his face cleared when both Darcy and Bucky beckoned him over.

“Our girl and I have been planing your life for you,” Bucky greeted Steve cheekily.  They had decided the best way to move past the awkwardness was just to begin the way they meant to go on. Bucky was certain they could convince Steve to go along with their plan and Darcy was inclined to agree.  If anyone could believe in the transformative power of choices, it would be Captain America.

“Then I’m sure it's in good hands.” Steve crossed the room rapidly and he gave Bucky back slapping hug. When he turned towards Darcy, she launched herself at him. Darcy’s heart sped up as she was enveloped in warm arms. Bucky smiled at her over Steve’s shoulder. It felt right

“Darcy and I have decided that we are soulmates,” Bucky said as Steve pulled back. Steve looked confused, but Darcy thought it was probably a good sign that he wasn’t arguing.

“We both want to be bonded to you and each other,” Darcy continued. “And it's totally going to work.  We have been plotting.”  She thrust her copy of the mission specification into Steve's hands.  He made a valiant attempt to read it, but quickly got confused between the large swaths of crossed out text and Darcy’s occasionally cryptic notes.

“Perhaps you could give me a summary,” he suggested.

“We all spend time together and in pairs and talk about any issues that come up,” Darcy summarized.

“I can do that,” Steve agreed. Darcy was a little surprised it was that easy. Perhaps there was no reason for Steve to protest.  They were proposing to give him everything he wanted.

“Wonderful, tonight you are taking our girl out to diner,” Bucky suggested. “I’ve had a lot of kitchen dates with her while you were away so its your turn to show her a good time.”

“I would like that,” Steve said with a shy smile.  If Darcy had her way that smile would be directed at her frequently.  Preferably while Bucky grinned slyly at her side.  


	4. Testing the waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha has opinions and Steve takes Darcy on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments. Feel free to ask questions if something doesn't make sense. It can be a slightly confusing trope. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy,  
> Anika

Darcy opened the door to her room feeling better than she had in months. Her life contained a plan, a pair of soulmates, and enough money not to have to worry about necessities.  The feeling lasted for about three seconds until she saw the Natasha sitting on the chair next to her stereo.  Darcy was conflicted between exercising her Grandmother’s lessons in courtesy towards guests and harshly demanding to know why the Black Widow had broken into her room.  Before she could decide, Natasha started speaking.

“I am here to confirm you are not being coerced.”  Her posture was elegant as she looked directly into Darcy’s eyes.  Darcy was sure Natasha could read every micro-expression on her face.

“Excuse me?” Darcy asked in confusion.

“Clint, Tony, and I were concerned when Jarvis alerted us that the Winter Soldier was suiting up to confront you,” Natasha explained. “We decided not to directly interfere as long as he wasn’t wearing weapons or threatening you.”

“I’m pretty sure he doesn’t need weapons to kill me,” Darcy pointed out. She had watched all the shakely cell phone videos of DC the first week she though Bucky was her soulmate.

“True. However, his therapist thought he was unlikely to become violent unless Steve was in danger or ordered him to attack,” Natasha explained. “Clint was stationed in the air ducts with a tranquilizer arrow just in case.”

“So basically you guys spied on our private conversations,” Darcy asked annoyed. She supposed she should be reassured that the Avengers were looking out for her.

“Yes, in a very protective way,” Natasha admitted without shame.  “You have been surprisingly effective at making Bucky feel safe, but we are concerned that he and Steve had unduly influenced your decisions.”

“They have never asked me for anything.  Everything I have done has been voluntary,” Darcy assured her.  Natasha looked sceptical.

“You lack neither courage nor common sense. No one would blame you for finding a way to appease two extremely dangerous man who are closely associated with your friends and livelihood,” Natasha continued.  “I am here to give you an alternative.  Stark is prepared to offer you a full scholarship to a undergraduate and graduate program of your choice.  If more school is unapealing, he has several facilities in California that could use a woman of your talents.  I will personally make arrangements to ensure your safety.”

“Are you trying to bribe me to leave?” Darcy was beginning to get truly angry.

“No, we are giving you a safe way to leave.”

“Forget it,” Darcy yelled abandoning all pretense of politeness. “Steve and Bucky are honorable men who are doing the best they can in a difficult situation. If you imply otherwise, even one more time, I will taze you. Nobody forces me to do anything I don’t want to do.”

The transformation in Natasha’s face and posture was immediate.  Instead of getting angry, as Darcy expected, she grinned broadly and jumped up from the chair.

“Excellent, now lets get you ready for your date.”  Natasha threw open the doors to Darcy’s closet and began looking through her dresses.

“Wait, what?” asked Darcy confused by the abrupt change of topic. Had this been a test?  If so, was Natasha testing her or the boys?

“Do you know where you guys are going?” continued Natasha while examining a red sweater dress.

“No clue,” answered Darcy. “What do you actually think about Steve, Bucky, and I.”

“I approve and hope it works out.” Natasha selected a dark purple wrap dress and started looking through Darcy’s shoes.

“Really?” Darcy was expecting more people so be sceptical of the idea of voluntary soulmates.

“I don’t have any soulmate words,” Natasha confided after a brief pause. It was very rare for someone not to have even one set of words.  Society regarded such people with both pity and suspicion.  Some fringe religious group even believed that people without soul mates didn’t truly have souls. “The people who trained me kept our arms covered at all times and tattooed over our marks as soon as they appeared.”

“But you never got words?”  Darcy was honored that the notoriously private Black Widow had decided to share this information.

“I don’t want them. If I ever find someone to love in that way, I want to choose to believe.”

“I like that,” Darcy said. “I choose to believe as well.”  The two women shared a smile of understanding and then turned to the very important issue of wardrobe selection.  

When Steve knocked on the door at exactly 6:30, Darcy was feeling super confident.  Natasha had put together an outfit that was comfortable and fun with just the right hint of sexy.  They had a great time doing Darcy’s hair and makeup while gossiping. It was great to have a chance to be unabashedly girly.

Darcy opened the door to reveal a nervous looking Steve wearing a pair of dark grey fitted slacks and an untucked red button down shirt.  

“Hey Steve,” greeted Darcy. “You look great.”

“He’d better,” announced Bucky walking around the corner into view. “He spent over an hour trying on outfits.”

“Bucky,” Steve said in fond exasperation

“I rather enjoyed watching a man who can fearlessly storm an enemy base panic over the deeper significance of shirt colors,” Bucky continued as he shouldered Steve out of the way to plant a gentle kiss on Darcy’s cheek. She had to admit she would have enjoyed the view as well.  Shirtless Steve had to be a wonderful sight.

“You said you were going to stay at home and retype your soulmate mission report,” Steve accused Bucky.

“As soon as I see you guys off,” Bucky agreed.  He turned to address Darcy. “Keep him out until at least ten and don’t let him order anything too healthy.”

Darcy laughed grateful to Bucky for erasing the awkwardness.  Interacting with Bucky was slightly unpredictable.  Sometimes was a charming little shit who was comfortable in his skin and sometimes his struggle to recover from Hydra’s torture was very apparent. Darcy reminded herself that the books she had read said this was completely normal.

“I promise,” Darcy replied and moved to take Steve’s proffered arm.

“Have fun with Steve tonight.  As soon as they let me out of this joint, I am taking you dancing,” Bucky concluded and walked away with a jaunty wave. Darcy felt Steve stiffen at Bucky’s words. It was all too easy to forget the Bucky wasn’t the only one with a painful past.

“Do we have a plan?” Darcy asked.  She had a couple of ideas prepared if necessary.

“There is a bar a couple blocks away that serves good burgers and will have live music starting at 8,” Steve suggested hesitantly.

“If they also have beer I can’t see through, I am totally in,” agreed Darcy. “Lead the way.”

Darcy quickly realized that dating your soulmate was weird. You have this instant connection, but little else. In time, she hoped to find all the ways they complimented each other perfectly.  At the moment, Darcy knew a great deal about the propaganda caricature of Captain America, but her knowledge of Steve Rogers mostly limited to Bucy’s stories. It was a lot of pressure on a first date and it made it hard to come up with questions.  Most of the topics Darcy wanted to discuss seemed too heavy or sensitive for the beginning of an evening out.

“If you were a vegetable which one would you be,” Darcy asked after they found a table and ordered their food.

“I would be a potato,” Steve answered confidently. “Potatoes are a very practical vegetable.  They keep well, provide decent nutrition, and can be easily cooked in a variety of ways.  Also, they can be eaten raw if necessary.”

Darcy managed not to crack up. “You have thought about this before.” Darcy was proud to have restrained herself from making a childish joke.

“SHIELD was surprisingly into ice breaker games,” Steve replied. “That question worked a lot better than any variant on what one thing to take to a desert island.”

“Because people would take the desert island thing too seriously?” Darcy suggested.

“Absolutely,” confirmed Steve. “The debate over the optimal one book to take when stranded in uninhabited territory went on for months.”

“What book did you choose?”

“The Bible,” Steve said piously.

“Seriously,” asked Darcy incredulously.  She knew Steve was a Catholic, but the answer still surprised her.

“Absolutely, whenever I brought up the Good Book, people looked embarrassed stopped including me in the discussion.”

Darcy laughed.  “Tactical genius.  I would copy you except I don’t think anyone would believe it.”

“I would suggest a long famous novel that many people claim to have read, but don’t wish to discuss.  For example, ‘Anna Karenina’ or ‘Les Miserables’.”

“Perfect, when I am stranded on a desert island, I will have plenty of paper to help me start a fire.”

Darcy was delighted to find that Steve was easy to talk to. He had the reputation of being serious, but Darcy was discovering he had a quick mind and dry sense of humor.  The conversation flowed effortlessly until the waitress brought their food.  Darcy took an enthusiastic bite of her burger.  She had been too nervous about her upcoming discussion with Bucky to eat much lunch.

“Can I ask you a serious question?” Darcy asked hesitantly after demolishing half her burger in three bites.  

“Of course,” Steve said putting down his food and looking at her earnestly.

“If you could arrange the relationships between you, me, and Bucky any way you wanted, what would it look like?”  Darcy fidgeted with her napkin to avoid looking at Steve's attentive face.

“I think you and Buck did a great job figuring things out.  I am happy to follow that plan,” Steve responded earnestly.

“I believe you, but that isn’t what I asked.” Darcy was starting to get a little worried about the balance in their relationship.  Bucky obviously needed their support, but Steve had been through horrific ordeals as well.  Everyone was just assuming Steve was okay because he was functioning.

“What do you mean?” Steve looked concerned.  HIs face was truly unfair. Darcy didn’t want to do anything that would make Steve unhappy with her. ‘Captain America Disapproves’ was a meme on Reddit for a reason.

“I’ve heard a lot of Bucky’s opinions and his beliefs about what you want, but I have heard almost nothing from you directly,” Darcy began.  “The afternoon you came back from the mission it sounded like you and Bucky wanted different things from your second soulmate. The current arrangement more closely matches Bucky’s vision than yours.”

Steve popped a fry into his mouth as he considered what to say. “It isn’t so much that we wanted different things as I didn’t think Bucky’s version was possible.”  Darcy took a couple more bites of food hoping the silence would prompt him to continue.

“One winter I got pneumonia so bad that the priest came by to give me last rights.  Bucky said I couldn’t die because we hadn’t met our girl yet.  The priest said we had an identical set of second words because I would be giving my blessing of Bucky’s marriage from heaven.  Bucky refused to go back to church for months.”

“You never expected to be an equal partner?” Darcy asked.

“No, I knew Bucky and I were closer than most same gender soulmates, but I figured that would end when we found our girl.  Bucky would marry her and I would be a best friend to both of them. I hoped I would live long enough to be an honorary uncle to the children.  It used to make Bucky really mad when I talked like that so I just started agreeing with him.”  Darcy had seen a couple pictures of Steve before he received the serum so she could understand how he had thought that way in the past. That didn’t mean she approved or intended to let it stand. Steve clearly needed to update his thinking for new realities.

“What would you have done if I had bonded to only Bucky?” Darcy asked to confirm her theory.

“I would have been happy for both of you.”  Steve looked a little sad as he said it.  Darcy could just picture him trying to withdraw into the background.  Bucky would have been furious.

Darcy was starting to think the universe got things right.  Making her only Steve’s soulmate had forced them to confront the potential inequities in the situation and talk about them.  Darcy had no intention of prioritizing her relationship with either man over the other.  She hoped both men would be able to treat her with the same fairness.  

“I have a question for you,” Steve asked.

“Great!” Darcy was curious what issues Steve thought had been insufficiently covered.

“What do you want to do with your life?” Steve asked. “Do you intend to be be administrative support of the scientific staff permanently?”  The question was asked without judgement.

“Actually I was considering going back to school part time in the fall,” Darcy admitted.  Natasha’s offer that afternoon had started her thinking.  A quick check with Jarvis confirmed that she was eligible for tuition reimbursement.  “I think I can balance classes with my scientist wrangling gig and still have time for my boys.”  Now that money wasn’t a consideration she had a ridiculous number of options for finishing her degree. She was debating between getting a double major or going to grad school.

“Sounds great,” Steve agreed with enthusiasm.  “Bucky and I used to take evening art classes while we were both working during the day.  It was never a problem unless I got sick.” Darcy had been almost certain that Steve would be down with modern working women, but it was nice to have it confirmed.

“Someday I would like to finish my degree,” Steve added wistfully. “But at the moment I have to travel too much to take classes.”

“There are some great online options that offer more flexibility,” Darcy suggested.

“I know, but I want to work in a shared studio, feel everyone’s energy, and get feedback in person.” Darcy was delighted to see he brought the same passion to discussing his artistic dreams as he did to leading the Avengers.  There was something very compelling about his conviction.  Darcy wanted help him have everything.

“I think this is going to work,” Darcy confided.  Steve looked confused by the abrupt change of topic.  “I already care for Bucky and I am going to fall head over heals in love with you.”

“Yeah?” asked Steve with a happy smile.

“Yeah,” confirmed Darcy.  She stood slightly and leaned towards Steve, clearly telegraphing her movements.  Steve met her halfway and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Pulling away he rubbed the back of his neck with an embarrassed expression.

“Thank you,” he said formally.  “I really liked that.”

“Great, cause there’s a lot more where that came from.” Kissing Steve was totally awesome.  Darcy had gotten more of a thrill from the brief meeting of their lips than she had from entire hookups in college.  She guessed it really was different when it was your soulmate.

Steve blushed and looked down, “Probably not in public.”

“Only if you’re into it,” Darcy teased to see if she could get that adorable blush to go deeper. “I’m the kind of girl who is willing to try most things once.”

“Don’t tell Bucky that,” Steve warned.  “He will come up with way too many terrible ideas.”

“Lier,” Darcy accused.  “Buck told me that you were generally the one that started trouble forcing him to wade in and finish it.“ Steve just smiled angelically.  Steve and Darcy spent the rest of the evening discussing easier topics and walked back to the tower holding hands.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go! This one may take slightly longer to come out because my family is going on vacation. Or perhaps unreliable internet will keep me focused on writing.


	5. Much ado about college

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Bucky choose their paths to higher education.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos. They really made my day and encouraged me to write more.
> 
> The first draft of the epilogue was five short timestamps in Darcy, Steve, and Bucky’s lives. It felt too choppy so I scrapped that format and incorporated the second and fifth timestamp into the epilogue I posted last week. This is an expanded version of the first time stamp. It takes place almost a year before the marriage discussion. Thus Bucky is earlier in his recovery process and the trio are still figuring out how they all fit together. 
> 
> I am posting this as the last chapter to make it easier for people who have been following the story, but I will probably move it to its chronological place in about a week. 
> 
> The third timestamp in the original epilogue draft was about Bucky’s first mission with the avengers. The fourth timestamp was about balancing life and careers. Neither are currently in a postable state, but I may post them in the future if I figure out how to fix them.

_4 months after Darcy’s first date with Steve..._

Darcy stared at the letter in her hand in disbelief. It was not possible she had been accepted as a transfer student to Columbia.  She planned to claim that she had added the school to her Common Application as a lark.  For once, she had $70 to spend on something silly, so she had given in to the temptation to apply to her dream school.  

The truth was that she had meticulously researched to find a school in New York that offered an excellent political science department, flexible programs for nontraditional students, a swing dancing club, and support for veterans.  Despite Tony’s promises of bribery, Darcy had been worried that she wouldn’t be accepted.  Apparently letters of recommendation from two Avengers and a world renowned scientist made up for average grades.

“What you looking at?” Bucky asked as he draped an arm around her waist and read over her shoulder. Darcy tilted the letter so he could see it more easily.

“This is great,” Bucky exclaimed snatching the letter from her hand to get a closer look.  Darcy was glad he was excited because the venture was partially his fault.  Darcy figured that if Bucky claimed the right to plan Steve’s life for him, she could arrange her life to enable good options for Bucky.  When Darcy had mentioned to Bucky that she planned to return to school, he had confided that he had always wanted to earn his degree.  Darcy didn’t see any reason why he shouldn’t.

“You want to come with me?” Darcy offered.  “I’m going to go down to campus to drop off my deposit before they can change their minds.”

Bucky laughed, “They’d be crazy not to want you doll.” He directed his voice to the corner of the room.  “JARVIS, Darcy and I will be going to Columbia University on the subway.  Estimated return time two hours.”  Bucky had been cleared to leave the tower the previous month, but Coulson had ‘requested’ that he keep them informed of his itineraries.  Darcy assumed he was monitored outside the building, but the watchers were discrete so Darcy chose to ignore them.

It was a gorgeous spring day.  Darcy and Bucky walked to the subway station holding hands while Darcy excitedly explained her plans. “I definitely need to figure out how many of my credits transfer so I can choose my classes.  I was thinking of taking a couple of communications and technical writing courses to help Jane and many some history or psychology.” Darcy wanted to learn everything.  Now that she had a job and school was free, she was not restrained by practicality.  Bucky was happy to walk by her side and egg her on.

“I hear Columbia has an excellent performing arts school.  You could learn to act better than Steve,” he suggested.

“Never,” Darcy disagreed.  “I am pretty much the worst actress ever.”  

They strolled through campus admiring the architecture and soaking in the atmosphere. Darcy subtly steered them to a billboard where she knew the flyers for the swing dancing club were posted.  Bucky waited patiently while Darcy perused the details about clubs she had already thoroughly research and then suggested they head back to the tower.

That evening, Darcy enticed Steve into browsing the course catalogue with her by promising gratuitous cuddling. As Bucky got home from his evening workout, he found them debating whether history or psychology would be a more interesting second major.  For once, Bucky did not seem pleased to see them happily engrossed in each other.

“Stop,” Bucky commanded shortly.

Steve froze. “Whats up Bucky?”

“I need you to stop trying to manipulate me,” Bucky said bluntly.  “You want me to go to college.  Its a good idea, but you aren’t talking to me about it and letting me choose. It makes me feel uncomfortable that you have made a plan that you are waiting for me to fall into.”

Darcy felt instantly guilty. “I’m sorry Bucky. I wasn’t thinking about it in that way.” And she really should have.  Bucky was smart and almost as good at reading people as Natasha.

“You don’t have to go to college,” Steve added.  “We will support whatever you want to do.”

“I need to reclaim my life under my own control,” Bucky declared.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t have tried to be sneaky,” Darcy apologized. Bucky relaxed and cracked a smile.

“Fortunately, you are terrible at it,” Bucky pointed out.

“Absolutely awful,” agreed Steve.

“Hey, no ganging up on Darcy,” she protested, but actually she was relieved.  If Bucky was insulting her, he wasn’t really mad.  His anger was a cold, frightening thing that she intended to avoid at all costs.

“I signed up for an online community college class,” Bucky announced. “I did well enough in the placement test to start at pre-calculus.”

“That sounds wonderful,” said Steve warmly.  Darcy knew he had worried about Bucky getting bored.  

“When do you start?” Darcy asked.

“Next month.  If the first class goes well, I will take a full load next quarter,” Bucky answered. “My therapist is encouraging me to consider taking one of the classes in person.”

“Before I know it, I’m going to be the only one without a degree,” Steve said with exaggerated mournfulness.

“You may be dumb, but you sure are pretty,” Bucky agreed happily.  Steve threw a pillow at his face, but Bucky caught it deftly with his metal hand and lobbed it back towards Steve who lifted Darcy so the pillow hit her square in the face.  

“Unfair,” complained Darcy as she squirmed to get out of Steve’s hold. Breaking free she grabbed the pillow and bashed Steve over the head with it.  Steve allowed the hit and Darcy crowed in triumph until she felt a metal arm close around her waist and lift her as if she weighed nothing.

“Put me down, you brat,” Darcy commanded, but Bucky completely ignored her.  She had learned early the cries of ‘no’ or ‘stop’ were instantly obeyed, but any other phrase was taken as encouragement.  Especially if it ended in an insult.

Darcy ineffectively kicked her legs at Bucky and glared at Steve as he slowly advanced.

“I can’t let you attack our man,” Bucky said easily containing her ineffective struggles.  Natasha had been working on self defense with Darcy, but she wasn’t using her new skills.

“He started it,” Darcy pointed out.

“True,” announced Bucky.  As Steve arrived, Bucky threw Darcy into Steve’s arms and smacked him lightly upside the head. “I’m off to take a shower and make a snack.  I expect you both to have settled this by the time I get back.” He smiled cheekily at them, spun on his heels, and started walking towards the bathroom whistling.  Darcy stuck out her tongue Bucky’s retreating back, but she was perfectly content with her current position.

“You haven’t congratulated me yet,” Darcy said coyly looking up at Steve through her eyelashes.

“I should probably do that,” Steve agreed easily and carried her to their bedroom.

Four years later, Bucky graduated from college with a degree in mechanical engineering.  The next month, Darcy decided four majors and three minors were sufficient to complete her undergraduate education.  Bucky and Darcy argued for the next fifty years about whether it was better to finish first or have more degrees. 


	6. Five and a half years later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Thor's children bring up lots of questions. Darcy, Steve, and Bucky find answers.

Depending on your point of view, Thor and Jane’s children were either the most delightful children ever or tiny monsters.  They had inherited their mother’s brilliance, their father’s physicality, and cluelessness from both their parents.  The result was absolutely terrifying. The pair of toddlers had more bad ideas per minute than any children Darcy had ever encountered and an unparalleled ability to actually carry them out.  In less than two hours, they had subdued experienced parent Clint and caused Bruce to retreat to his lab.  Darcy had managed to avert disaster by convincing the kids to join her in a dance party.  However, the childrens wild gyrations were beginning to endanger the fancy multimedia setup in the common room.

“Would you guys like to watch a movie?” Darcy asked plaintively.

The Thorlettes, as Bucky had nicknamed the twins, looked at Darcy quizzically for a second and then resumed their dancing.  With kids this age, you could never be sure how much they understood.  They were speaking about 50 words a piece, only half of which were recognizable to anyone except their parents.  Darcy suspected they could comprehend far more.  

“How about a snack?” Darcy suggested.  

The girls exchanged a look, said “Yea” in enthusiastic unison, and took off running towards the kitchen.  Darcy sprinted to get ahead of them.  She peeled a banana and held one half out to each girl.

“Nananana,” Lori announced before shoving the fruit into her mouth.  Her bright blond curls bounced as she chewed her oversized mouthful.  Her sister, Maggie, took a more systematic approach of smaller nibbles that reduced the end of the banana to a soupy mess which she used to plaster her brown hair out of her eyes.  Both children’s clothes were splattered with paint from Darcy’s earlier attempt to keep them busy with an art project, but there was no blood so Darcy planned to declare the afternoon a success.

Darcy was starting to notice that kids were getting exponentially cuter. A visit to see her step-brother, his soulmate, and their infant son last month had only made the problem worse.  She could barely tear herself away from the squishy bundle of awesome when the week ended.  Volunteering to watch Thor and Jane’s kids was supposed to introduce a dose of reality.  Bruce thought there was at least a 75% chance that Steve would father serum enhanced children.  Nothing could prepare her for motherhood or mini-Steves, but babysitting godlets was as close as she could come.  It was stressful, but also kind of wonderful. Darcy was going to have to have a talk with her boys.

The fifth anniversary of Darcy’s bonding to Steve and Bucky had passed without any discussion of children.  Or more accurately without them discussing children.  The minute the media had found out that Steve’s second soulmate was a young woman he had received a steady stream of questions about marriage and babies.  Darcy couldn’t wear any rings without unwelcome speculation and an outing in an unflattering peasant top had caused over a month of articles about her ‘baby bump’.  

About a year after Darcy word matched with Steve, a semi-reputable newspaper had run a story about their secret engagement. Bucky had laughed in a way that was still rare for him and read the article aloud in an overly dramatic fashion.  He had especially liked the part where unnamed sources close to the couple speculated that Darcy and Steve were delaying the announcement because of Bucky’s jealousy.

“Stevie, you better propose soon to save my reputation,” Bucky suggested playfully. “They can call me an evil assassin sleeper agent, but the accusation that I am preventing a patriotic wedding ceremony cannot stand.”

Steve was delighted with Bucky’s teasing, but visibly uncomfortable with the subject matter. “Stop it, you jerk. I’ll make whatever statement you want, but I’m never asking Darcy to marry me.”

Darcy was a little surprised.  She wasn’t waiting around for a ring, but she had expected that they would eventually take that step. “Why?” Darcy asked curiously. Steve turned to look at her with concern.

“It wouldn’t feel right to marry you without Bucky,” Steve answered. Darcy had learned that Steve was easy going about most things, but when something was important or a matter of principle he was immovably stubborn.

Bucky made a face, “Of course not, I will be standing right next to you as your best man.”  Bucky turned to Darcy, “Can I be a bridesmaid too?  I know you promised your step-brother that he could be the man of honor.”

“We can’t plan a thing if I don’t have that bling,” Darcy said.  Bucky chuckled appreciatively, but Steve scowled.

“Is it important to you to get married?” he asked.  

Darcy took a second to think.  She had no shame about their unorthodox arrangement or ‘living in sin’.  Marrying off her dolls and fantasizing about her own wedding had never been one of her favorite games as a child.  Would it really bother her if they never got married?

““I love you and intend to spend the rest of my life with both of you,” she admitted carefully.  “I find the idea of publicly acknowledging and celebrating that commitment appealing.”

“Well I’m not going to marry either of you,” Bucky declared.  Darcy was unsurprised. Bucky could be outrageously flirty and romantic, but his love for his soulmates was never sexual.  In fact, he seemed to regard sex as this weird hobby Darcy and Steve shared.  He mostly ignored it, but would occasionally point out how ridiculous the whole thing looked or made suggestions to optimize the workout. The first time Bucky had walked into their bedroom and fallen asleep while Darcy and Steve were mid-coitus had completely weirded her out.  It had takes several day of deeply awkward discussions before they arrived at a compromise everyone was comfortable with. Then Darcy baked Bucky a cake which he found confusing but yummy.

“How do you feel about a big, not legally binding party to celebrate the awesomeness of us,” Darcy suggested.  This was one of those situations where everyone was right.  Marriage wasn’t right for Bucky and excluding him was wrong for everyone.

“I’m in if there is dancing,” Bucky agreed quickly. They both turned to Steve and were relieved to see him smiling happily.  

Remembering that conversation made Darcy feel better.  Big life changing discussions with her boys didn’t always end up with the results she expected, but she had never been unhappy.  She didn’t have a good reason to dread bringing up her realization that she wanted children.  The three of them had always found solutions that worked for everyone.  But kids were different.  You couldn’t half have kids or call it something else.  

“Moor!” Maggie interrupted Darcy’s thoughts. When Darcy didn’t immediately respond, she repeated her demand with a stamp of her small foot and enthusiastic head nod.  Assuming this was a request for more food, Darcy cut two slices of cheese and placed them on crackers.  She had learned quickly to always offer the two toddlers identical food. They accepted the offering and then scampered off to restart the dance party leaving a trail of cracker crumbs behind them.

The snack may have distracted them for fifteen minutes, but it had also given them more energy.

“Weeee, weeee,” Lori sang while spinning in circles until she fell on her diapered bum.

“Boom,” her sister exclaimed and then threw herself onto the floor.

“What are you two doing down there?” asked a welcome voice.  Both children picked themselves up and started running towards the newcomer.

“Bu Bu Bu,” the Thorlettes cried as Bucky picked up both girls at once and swung them around.  It shouldn’t have surprised Darcy that he was excellent with kids.  He loved playing with them and they loved him in return.  

With one little girl on each hip, Bucky walked up to Darcy and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  “Want me to distract the kids while you start dinner?” He asked which was totally unfair.  Darcy didn’t need a clearer picture of exactly what the future could hold.  Was he trying to make her ovaries explode?

“That sounds great.  We are doing you favorite activity.”

“Annoying Stevie?” Bucky suggesting while pretending to look around the room for his other mate.  Darcy just rolled her eyes and left to start chopping vegetables.  The girls were good with table food, but everything still had to be in small pieces.

When Darcy returned to the common room thirty minutes later, she found Steve reading Lori a book while Bucky tried to teach Maggie the jitterbug.  Neither was having much success getting the kids to focus on the chosen activity. Lori was holding onto the back of the sofa and jumping.  Maggie was running in circles around Bucky while he danced.  Both girls were babbling loud nonsense. Safe, happy chaos was the most anyone ever achieved with the twins.

Later that evening, Darcy returned to the apartment she shared with her boys to find them cuddling on the couch.  She had just finished delivering two tired, messy, and well fed children to their grateful parents.  Darcy paused in the doorway to appreciate the sight of Steve and Bucky sprawled comfortably together before sitting down at the opposite end of the couch and putting her feet in Bucky’s lap.  She took a deep breath to gather her thoughts

“Dr. Blackwell says my vasectomy reversal was a complete success,” Bucky announced before Darcy could speak.  “My sperm count is rebounding better than expected so I can provide Darcy with a sample whenever we are ready.”

Darcy was shocked.  She looked over Bucky’s shoulder at Steve to see if he knew what was going on.  Steve met her eyes and briefly shook his head.

“Uhm,” Darcy said inelegantly.  It was rare for her to be blindsided by Bucky.  In many ways their relationship was smoother than her relationship with Steve because they knew they were weird.  Darcy and Bucky avoided making assumption and were forced to discuss everything because there was no default answer.  Usually, Darcy and Steve's instinctive bond helped them navigate issues, but every once in a while they got caught by the fact that their models of what was normal for romantic soulmates were formed in different centuries.

“I didn’t know you had a vasectomy reversal,” Steve said carefully. Darcy hadn’t known Bucky had had a vasectomy in the first place, but that wasn't the issue at the moment.  She was going to assume it was just one more of HYDRA’s crimes.

“It’s my body. I don’t have to tell you until it affects us,” Bucky challenged.

“Of course,” Steve quickly agreed. Body autonomy was a huge thing for Bucky.

“Did you do it because you want to father children?” Darcy asked. She had assumed that Steve would be the genetic father of any potential kids, but paternity wasn’t important to her.  

“Yes,” Bucky answered. “We don’t knew exactly what HYDRA did to me, but Bruce thinks it is less likely to be passed on than Steve’s serum.”

“Cool, I was a little concerned about gestating an enhanced fetus.”  Jane’s pregnancy had been carefully supervised by Frigga who had used several spells to shield Jane from the tiny soccer players in her womb.

“Can we back up a step?” Steve interrupted. “Do we all want kids?” Bucky stiffened slightly in Steve’s arms and began to try to sit up.

“I do,” Darcy admitted cautiously. “But only if we all agree.”

“Yes,” said Bucky simply. “Do you?”

“Maybe.” Steve was wearing his unhappy duty face. “I haven’t thought about it in years.  Bucky told me about both of your reasons for not wanting kids.  They seemed reasonable so I accepted it was something that wasn’t going to happen.”

“So you wanted kids then and never brought it up?” Darcy asked.

“I got over it. I love you both and I am very happy with my life.”  Darcy believed this argument to be both true and irrelevant.

“You should have said something, you punk.” Bucky replied.

“I didn’t want to pressure you or make you feel guilty. It wouldn’t have changed anything.”

“Maybe not,” acknowledged Bucky.

“But we could have talked about it and factored it into our decisions,” Darcy added.

Steve shook his head. “Bucky was still early in his recovery and Darcy was adjusting to two soulmates.  The last thing you needed was another issue that I could deal with myself.”  Darcy made a frustrated noise. Steve self sacrificing bullshit could be unbelievably frustrating.

“So you moved past you desire for kids and aren’t sure if you want them now,” Darcy summarized.

“Can I have a little time to think about it?” Steve asked.

“Of course,” Darcy agreed. She hadn’t expected them to come to a decision tonight. Creating a child was too important of a choice to rush.

“Does being the real father affect your decision?” Bucky asked.

“You will both be equal father’s or I’m not doing this,” Darcy cut in.

“I don’t think so,” Steve paused for a second and then continued with a soft smile. “You and Darcy would make the cutest kids ever.”  

One look at Steves face allowed Darcy to predict his final answer.  Over the next couple days, they had talked about parenting styles, expectations, and fitting children into their busy lives. Steve admitted he would welcome an excuse to pull back from going on missions. Next, they met with Bruce to look over all the data he had regarding the inheritability of Bucky and Steve's enhancements.  

A week after Darcy babysat the Thorlettes, she came home to find Steve sketching a plan for a nursery wall mural. One year later, Darcy watched with tired joy as Bucky carefully held his infant son for the first time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this story to try to create a functional, realistic universe where soulmates existed and were generally a positive force in people's lives without being easy. I had a ton of fun playing with the characters and trope. If you have any questions about the universe or how it all turned out, feel free to ask. I have a couple of snippets that didn't fit in this chapter. I will post them on Tumblr as soon as I get a chance to edit them. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Anika

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All comments and questions are welcome. I also play on [tumblr](http://ankabit.tumblr.com/). Stop by and say hi :)


End file.
